


Can't get there from here (I've been there I know the way)

by gloss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, love among comrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Joyce gave up on life making sense long ago, but she can't ever stop loving.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Robin Buckley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Can't get there from here (I've been there I know the way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD3cYh5Pp1I&list=RD2taJLBGoMi8&index=4) is REM's

The last time Joyce's life made sense, she was fourteen. After that, bad luck, dumb decisions, weird occasions all accumulated. They drifted at first, dust in a sunbeam, then faster and faster, moths divebombing the lights.

When she kicked Lonnie out, she half-hoped things might become sensible. But she knew better.

Now here's Robin, this beautiful, gawky girl with countless freckles, astonishing courage, and a wobbly smile. Butcher knife in one hand, slime from the Upside Down dripping off her, she clings hard.

Logic vanishes before love: Joyce knows that much. Love is everything she has, all she is.


End file.
